Bringing New Terror And Fright
by SSJ Tokya
Summary: *THE SEQUEL TO In The Dark...Shines The Light...* Peace at last. Trunks, Marron, and Goten were heading to Namek to wish the missing people back. Until...the unthinkable happened! ***CHAPTER 5 IS UP***
1. Bringing All Hope Crashing Down

...Bring New Terror and Fright...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Burned Vamp! Get well soon and stay well while you're at it.  
  
SURPRISE!!! This was the surprise I was talking about in ...Shines The Light...!  
  
Burned: This was the surprise I kept tell you about. So...SURPRISE!!!  
  
Anyways, I'm going to just get to the point.  
  
Age (for the teens, not really teens, but still):  
  
Trunks: 24  
  
Goten: 23  
  
Marron: 21  
  
Bra: 19  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Note: Marron is Krillin's daughter, not girlfriend.   
  
Character's jobs:  
  
Trunks is the manger of Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta is a Martial Arts teacher.  
  
Chi Chi is a lawyer  
  
18 is an employee at Capsule Corp.  
  
Names of Jobs:  
  
Capsule Corporations is the name of the biggest company in the world.  
  
Red Planet is the name of Vegeta's Martial Arts place.  
  
Justice is the name of Chi Chi's company.  
  
IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IN THE DARK... or ...SHINES THE LIGHT..., THEN DO NOT (I REPEAT) DO NOT READ THIS FIC. I mean you can if you want, but you most likely will be lost and it will spoil In The Dark... and ...Shines The Light...! SO PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IN THE DARK... or ...SHINES THE LIGHT...! THANK YOU!   
  
I hope you enjoy the sequel to In The Dark...Shines The Light..., Brings New Terror and Fright...!  
  
Chapter 1: Brings All Hope Crashing Down  
  
Part 1: Relax It's Only A Test  
  
Goten watched as the stars sparkled in the perpetual night "sky".  
  
`Wow, what excitement.' He though dully. He looked over toward Trunks and Marron. Marron was typing away at the computer and Trunks was talking to anyone who cared to listen.  
  
`Being in space too long makes you go crazy.' He thought to himself.  
  
Marron looked at Goten. She noticed the bored look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Goten. Wanna help me?" she asked. Goten looked at her and slowly shook his head.  
  
`Damn, he's difficult.' Thought Marron. Trunks stopped talking and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Goten, maybe you should do something useful for a change." joked Trunks.  
  
"You're right, Trunks. Sitting beside my girlfriend talking to anyone who cares to listen is the most useful thing a guy could do, I should be more like you." joked Goten. Trunks and Marron laughed. Goten was about to say something, but a loud beep interrupted him. Trunks should up and looked at the screen. Marron typed in a few buttons. A small screen popped up.  
  
"Danger! Danger! This is the Danger Detection System Drill." said the computer. Marron tensed.  
  
"Calm down," said Goten, "Marron. Relax it's only a test."  
  
The lights flickered. Marron looked at Goten. He shrugged. A beeping noise filled the room. Trunks and Goten ran over to the other computer. The radar flashed as a black dot appeared on it. Goten touched the `View' button. A picture of the ship appeared. The ship got closer. Trunks recognized it immediately. A tube-like thing came out of the side of the ship.  
  
"Should we attack it?" asked Marron. Goten nodded.  
  
"No!" said Trunks. They both looked at him.  
  
"Why..." a knock at the ships door interrupted Marron. Trunks ran over and put the door on air lock. It opened. In the door way stood a skinny, blue haired girl. She wearing a blue tube top and leather pants. She held her arms out.  
  
"Glad to see me?" she asked Trunks. Trunks hugged her and she hugged back.  
  
"I've missed you." said Trunks. Marron nearly jumped back into the computers at this. Goten walked over towards Trunks and the girl. They broke their hug.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goten." Greeted Goten. The girl smiled.  
  
"So, you're the boy, I constantly heard about. I'm Aozora!" she said. Goten smiled. Aozora looked passed him at the enraged and jealous Marron.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Aozora.  
  
"That's Marron. She's the girl who I said...well you know." Said Trunks.  
  
"OH." She walked over towards Marron.  
  
"Hello, I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are. Bu that's not the question. The question is what are you doing here?" asked Marron. Aozora looked a little hurt, but she kept smiling.  
  
"I noticed the ship design and knew it was Trunks." said Aozora. Marron pointed to the door.  
  
"Ok, well you saw him, now leave." She said cruelly. Aozora just looked at her.  
  
"Aozora, can I talk to you?" asked Trunks. Aozora turned to him and nodded.  
  
She walked over towards him and Marron followed.  
  
"Marron..." Marron held her index finger up to silence Goten.  
  
"Um...I meant, we should talk in your space ship," Trunks looked at Marron, "alone."  
  
Aozora nodded in agreement, but Marron spoke up.  
  
"No, I'm not letting..." Goten pulled her away. Aozora went back into the tube thing.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec." Trunks said to Aozora. He walked over to Marron. Marron broke free of Goten gasp. She held her ring finger up to Trunks.  
  
"Remember Trunks. We are supposed to get married. Don't disappoint me. Don't hurt me." She said. Trunks kissed her. She some gave into the kiss. They soon broke the kiss. Trunks went into the tube and closed the door. The air lock light turned off. Goten watched, on the screen, the tube disconnect for the ship and go back into the other ship.  
  
I'm going to stop here, because Kisha needs to write and post our new story. It's called Midnight Summer; please check it out when it's posted. Out!  
  
SSJ Tokya-WCM 


	2. New Problems Arise

…Bringing New Terror And Fright…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Burned Vamp!  
  
Daroun here! Chapter one was rewritten, so if you haven't reread it, please do. Also, I know SSJ said Shallow Waters' new chapter would be out, but she has writers block and we can't help her. On with the story.  
  
Age (for the teens, not really teens, but still):  
  
Trunks: 24  
  
Goten: 23  
  
Marron: 21  
  
Bra: 19  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Note: Marron is Krillin's daughter, not girlfriend.  
  
Chapter 2: New Problems Arise (Walk On)  
  
Part 4: And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
  
Goten grabbed the frame of the window. He could fell someone grabbing onto his leg.  
  
"Goten! This…is…Marron!" said Marron.  
  
"Marron! Is Trunks with you?" asked Goten. He could fell his grip weakening.  
  
"No, I don't know where he is. No one's holding onto my leg. I can't move to much or I might lose my grip." said Marron.  
  
(Inside the ship)  
  
Trunks pressed his body up against the computer. He watched as things were being sucked out of the window.  
  
"Dammit. Goten, Marron, can you hear me?" he asked on the spacesuit microphone. No answer.  
  
'Damn thing must be broke.'  
  
Trunks/Marron/Goten heard a cracking noise.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The ship of the ship exploded.  
  
Goten lost his grip on the window and Marron lost her grip on Goten's leg.  
  
The explosion's pressure sent the ship hurling forward faster. The ship crashed into Goten and Marron. Sending them flying into the inside walls off the ship.  
  
The back of the ship exploded and the ship went flying towards a planet. Trunks stood up as good as he could and looked at the view screen. The ship was 30 seconds away from crashing on the planet's crust. Trunks could the ship grow dangerously hot as it entered the atmosphere of the planet.  
  
Goten and Marron fell off the walls onto the burning hot floor.  
  
"OW! SHIT!" yelled Marron. She looked up to see a perfect view of the planet.  
  
"IT'S GONNA CRASH!" she yelled.  
  
"We gotta get out of here!" yelled Goten. He grabbed Marron's hand and pulled her away form the spot. The ship began to turn and twist, as it got closer to the planet's crust.  
  
"We need to jump." said Goten to Marron. Marron nodded.  
  
"At 10 seconds I need to jump." Said Trunks to himself.  
  
20….19….18….17…..16….15…14…..13….12….11…10!  
  
Trunks jumped out of the ship.  
  
He flew into the air as the ship crashed into the planet's surface. He watched as the force crushed the entire ship. Finally the smoke cleared. He flew down to the crushed ship and began calling for his friends.  
  
"GOTEN! MARRON!" he called. No answer. Trunks felt scared. Where are they? Are they still in space? Did they get crushed along with the ship? Questions ran threw Trunks' head. He searched for their ki…finally he found Goten's.  
  
Goten laid Marron on the ground. He put her arms by her sides and kissed her on her check.  
  
"Goodbye, Marron!" he whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek on to the cold hard ground. He felt a ki nearing and turned around, to see Trunks approaching him.  
  
"Trunks, maybe you shouldn't come over here." Trunks' eyes were focused on the girl lying on the ground behind Goten.  
  
'No!' Trunks chanted over and over in his head. Trunks tried to walk towards Marron's body, but Goten wouldn't let him.  
  
"Trunks, she's gone!" cried Goten. Trunks dropped his knees and gripped the ground. He dug his nails into the ground and then let the ground go and looked at Goten.  
  
"She…she's…she died…she's dead?!" he asked with tears streaming from his eyes. Goten slowly nodded.  
  
"NO!" yelled Trunks as he slammed his fist against the ground. His hair flew up and turned yellow, his eyes…green, and a yellow aura surrounded his body.  
  
"DAMMIT! WHY? Why? Why!" cried Trunks. He released his Super Saiya-jin form and transformed back into his normal self. His lavender bangs feel in front of eyes.  
  
Goten watched his friend, knowing he could do nothing to help. Namek was destroyed and they were stranded on a strange planet. There was NO hope of wishing her back.  
  
"SHIT!" cussed Goten. "It's all my fault. I should have protected her more. I should have helped her…why? WHY DIDN'T I HELP HER?"  
  
Trunks looked up at Goten.  
  
"No! It's not your fault, Goten!" cried Trunks. "It's not your fault. No ones blaming you. NO ONE…no one."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. Trunks forced a smile on his face. Goten did the same.  
  
"Let's bury her." said Trunks. Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Part 5: a place none of us has been  
  
Trunks and Goten walked threw a grassland type area.  
  
"This place looks similar to Earth." said Goten.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it IS Earth!" said Trunks. Goten looked around.  
  
"I sure hope so. But, even if it was Earth, it could be anywhere on Earth. We might be countries away from Nihon (Japan)." said Goten. Trunks sighed. Today was the worst day of hi life. First, he makes his girlfriend insanely jealous; then he nearly losses his best friends to some unseen force; after that, Namek blows up and he can't wish ANYONE back; then, he's stuck on a unknown planet; finally, his fiancée is killed. He just felt like dropping dead.  
  
Part 6: Stay safe tonight  
  
"Do you feel that?" asked one creature.  
  
"Yes, it feels like a dying ki." said the other creature.  
  
"Hey, you guy, over here!" yelled another creature. The two creatures ran over to it.  
  
"What?" asked the first creature. The creature pointed to the ground.  
  
"The dying ki is coming from under the ground." said the third creature. The first creature placed it's hands on the ground. The ground began to shake and shift, until it tore open. A body flowed up from the ground. The second creature grabbed the body and placed it on the ground.  
  
"What is it?" asked the second creature.  
  
"I don't know, it looks like one of us. Do you think it could be a…"  
  
"Stop! I know what you're gon'na say and it isn't. It can't be! Besides it looks died." Said the third creature. The second creature placed it's index fingers on the body's forehead and began to meditate.  
  
"It's in shock," the second creature finally said, "its brainwaves are either moving to quickly or not moving at all…I can't tell. I can barely tell what race it is. It might be one of us…or it might be…something else…"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP! It can't be that…it just can't be." The third creatur3e studied it. "It looks so different…"  
  
"There's only one way to find out. And that's to 'bring it back from the dead'." said the first creature.  
  
"Ok…do it…but be ready just incase." Said the third creature. The second creature placed its index and pinky fingers on the body's chest and head. The other creature watched as the body slowly began to shake. Finally…the body's eyes opened. The second creature took its hands off the body's chest and head and smiled at the body.  
  
"Hello." The creature said.  
  
"Where am I?' asked the body.  
  
"You on Nisusu. It's our planet." said the third creature.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the first creature.  
  
"My name is…Marron." She said softly.  
  
Marron slowly sat up. She felt a sharp pain in her leg.  
  
"AHHH!" she cried in pain. The third creature picked her up.  
  
"I'm Neni!" said the third creature. Marron tried to smile, but she was in too much pain. Neni had nice black hair and gorgeous smile…he was hot too.  
  
"I'm Mikona and that's Bijuno." Said the second creature.  
  
"Hi." said Marron kindly. Bijuno touched her sore leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Marron. Her ki rose greatly. Bijuno and Mikona jumped back.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, that was strong…"  
  
"A little TOO strong. It came from over there, let's go." said Goten. They turned in the next direction and ran.  
  
What do you think so far? Tell us? (Who reads this story?) I hope you like it.  
  
SSJ: Ok, now it's my turn. We are starting a mailing list. I hope to see you on it. Just give us your e-mail in your review and we'll e-mail every time a new chapter is posted. There will be one for every one of our stories.  
  
Kisha: Also, we have MSN messenger, so give us your hotmail address and we might be able to chat sometime.  
  
SJ: That's all for now. OUT! 


	3. Terror Approaches Slowly

…Bringing New Terror And Fright…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Burned Vamp!  
  
Chapter 3: Terror Approaches Slowly (♪Beautiful Day♪)  
  
Part 7: ♪You thought you'd found a friend♪  
  
Marron's ki dropped back to normal.  
  
The three Nisus-jins stared at her blankly.  
  
"Um…Marron…ARE YOU SAIYAJIN?" asked Bijuno. Marron eyes lit up at the sound of that infamous word. Neni glared at Bijuno.  
  
"No…why?" she asked. The three Nisus-jins sighed in relief.  
  
"But we are!" said a new voice. The three Nisus-jins looked over at the two Saiyajins.  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Trunks. Goten got into a fighting stance. The three Nisus-jins filled with extreme fear.  
  
"Trunks, Goten…stop. Don't hurt them. They saved…err...brought me back to life." said Marron.  
  
"How?" asked Goten curiously.  
  
"Like this." said Neni. Bijuno placed his hand on Marron's leg. She screamed in pain.  
  
"STOP THAT!" yelled Trunks. Bijuno didn't let go of Marron's leg despite the Saiyajins screams. Marron continued to scream.  
  
"STOP IT…NOW!!!" yelled Trunks as he went SSJ. The other two looked at him in amazement. Trunks put his arms out in front of him. Goten backed away. Trunks did some quick arm movements, then crossed his arms in front of his chest. Bijuno let Marron's leg go. Marron's scream died down. Trunks flung his arms in front of him, only his thumbs and pinky fingers touched.  
  
"Burning Attack!" he yelled.  
  
"Trunks, don't!" yelled Marron. But it was too late. The ki attack flew at her and the three Nisus-jins. Marron looked away and waited for the attack to hit. But nothing happened. She heard a loud bang and looked up to see Trunks walking towards them.  
  
"Marron are you ok?" asked Trunks. Marron nodded. Trunks grabbed Bijuno's armor collar.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked.  
  
"I healed her leg…so she can walk." said Bijuno. Trunks threw the Nisus-jin down. Goten watched as Trunks took Marron from Neni.  
  
"Um…would you like a spaceship?" asked Mikona. Neni glared at Mikona.  
  
"Why the hell are you offering them a spaceship?" whispered Neni.  
  
"Because, if we can get them to leave…our planet will be safe." whispered Mikona.  
  
"Yes, we do need a ship." said Goten looking at their wrecked spaceship. Mikona smiled at the other two Nisus-jins.  
  
Goten, Marron, and Trunks followed the three Nisus-jins to this huge clearing. Neni kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground. Bijuno smirked at Mikona as the ground began to shake. Neni slowly began to pull his hands off the ground. He lifted his hands up as he stood up. A huge line ran across the ground as it began to split. Slowly a spaceship rose from the ground.  
  
Finally, the spaceship was fully out of the ground. The three Nisus-jins entered it followed by Marron and the two Saiyajin boys.  
  
Trunks walked over to the main computer of the ship. He looked at it curiously.  
  
"Which button starts it?" asked Trunks. Neni smirked at the other two Nisus- jin, then walked over to Trunks.  
  
"If you can guess…you can keep the ship." he said. Trunks looked at Neni, then back at the controls. Trunks pushed a few buttons and the ship started up.  
  
"HEY! How did you do that?" asked Neni, Bijuno, and Mikona in unison. Trunks smirked.  
  
"What do you except from the smartest Saiyajin alive?" asked Trunks. Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well as I said, you may have the ship." said Neni. Mikona, Bijuno, and Neni began to leave the ship.  
  
"Hey you guys," the three turned and looked at Goten, "even if we do leave…your planet won't be safe." Neni and Bijuno glared at Mikona as they left the ship. Trunks pushed a couple of buttons and the door closed and locked.  
  
"Wow, this thing is easier to figure out than CC ships." said Trunks.  
  
"I don't know about you guys…but I'm tried!" said Marron. Trunks pushed a couple of buttons and the ship levitated off the ground.  
  
"Well, we're on our way home. Next stop…Chikyuu!"  
  
Part 8: ♪It's a beautiful day♪  
  
(Capsule House: 3:00 p.m.)  
  
Vegeta sat cross-legged in the middle of the living room floor. He was in deep thought. A yellow aura slowly began to cover his body.  
  
The ship soared from the afternoon sky into the thick hard ground.  
  
A crash broke Vegeta's train of thought and he opened his eyes quickly.  
  
'They're here!'  
  
18 and Chi Chi stared at the large ship that had crashed in back of the Capsule House. Chi Chi turned when she heard the backdoor open.  
  
"Vegeta…um…there's something in your backyard." She stuttered. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Naw really? Thank you for informing me. I missed the tremendous shaking of the earth and the 50 ft machine lying in the middle of my backyard." He said as he walked passed her. Chi Chi glared at him and reached for her frying pan, but 18 slapped her hand.  
  
"Don't Chi Chi!"  
  
Vegeta walked over to the ship and examined it.  
  
'This isn't one of CC's ships.'  
  
The door slowly opened. Marron jumped out of the ship and landed in front of Vegeta. She smiled at her friend and partner.  
  
"Hello Vegeta!" she said softly. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"MARRON!" cried 18. She ran up to Marron and nearly squeezed the life out of her.  
  
"Mom what happened to your NPC rule?" choked Marron. 18 let Marron go and walked back over to the spot Chi Chi was standing at.  
  
"Marron, I'm glad your back." said 18 dryly. Marron smiled.  
  
Trunks and Goten jumped out of the ship and onto the ground. They looked around at the people before them.  
  
"Um…hi!" they both greeted.  
  
Marron followed Vegeta up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"You're not even going to say you're happy to see me?" asked the angry Marron. Vegeta remained quiet. He sat down on his bed and looked at Marron.  
  
"Vegeta. Why won't you say you're happy to see me?" asked Marron. Vegeta's expression softened up.  
  
"What happened up there?" he asked.  
  
Trunks glared at the staircase as if he here about the strike it at any minute.  
  
"Trunks, what the hell are you doing?" asked Goten. Trunks looked at his best friend.  
  
"Marron went with Vegeta into his room." said Trunks.  
  
"Oh come on. We just got home and you're already accusing your father of trying to steal Marron away. Dude, that's sad." said Goten.  
  
"I know but I can't help it. He seems to be so into her at times. As if he cared for her…and not my mother."  
  
"Dude, Vegeta loves Bulmia. How could you even say your father wants YOUR FIANCÉE? That's really fucked up."  
  
"Well, my life is fucked up right now, Goten." Chi Chi walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter you two?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, mom. We were just talking about…um…what happened on Namek." said Goten.  
  
"Speaking of which…where is everyone else? What happened? Were you guys unable to get the dragon balls?" asked Chi Chi. Goten and Trunks exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Um…it's sorta like that." said Goten. Chi Chi slowly became irritated.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm glad you asked." said Marron, as her and Vegeta came down the stairs.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
Yes, I know it wasn't that good, but it was close enough…I couldn't think of anything to write in this chapter. The next chapter will be short, but have some useful info in it. Watch for it. See ya.  
  
~Majin Dragon-WCM 


	4. And Nothing Changes

…Bringing New Terror And Fright…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
This fic is dedicated to Burned Vamp, blue fire, and Lily!  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Lily: Here's your chappies! My faithful reviewer!  
  
blue fire: I promise if you continue to read this series you will not be disappointed!  
  
Two reviews are all I need to continue! I hope you two stay my faithful reviewers! *smiles innocently*  
  
Chapter 4: And Nothing Changes  
  
Part 8: "You mean Namek is…GONE?"  
  
(Capsule House: 5: 26 p.m.)  
  
Chi Chi sat there is disbelief; she didn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You mean Namek is…GONE?" she cried. Marron nodded.  
  
"Darn it! If Namek is gone that means the dragon balls are gone. And if the dragon balls are gone then we can't wish back Krillin and the others." said 18 angrily. Vegeta turned his back towards the group.  
  
"When Bra gets home tell her to go to Red Planet! Marron, let's go." said Vegeta as he walked towards the front door. Marron looked at Trunks and frowned.  
  
"I'll see you later, ok?" she said softly. Trunks sighed and sat down.  
  
"Whatever…just go." A hurt look crossed Marron face, but he ignored it. Marron turned and followed Vegeta out of the house. The door closed behind them. A silence filled the room. After a long painful silence 18's voice filled the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" she yelled at Trunks. He looked away and tried to ignore her. But 18 wasn't finished, she got closer to him.  
  
"Trunks, answer me! That is my daughter you're hurting! I'm not gon'na sit back and watch you ruin her life…"  
  
"Then close your eyes!" yelled Trunks. The sound of gasping filled the room. Goten stood up.  
  
"WTF? You don't love her…nor do you care about her! I'd rather have her marry Vegeta before I'd ever consider thinking about accepting her marriage to you," Trunks flinched at this, " you worthless bastard!" at this point 18 was fed up with Trunks' ignorant behavior and tried attack him, but Goten held her back.  
  
"You'll die under my hands Trunks. That's a promise!" she threatened. She broke free of Goten's hold, but didn't try to attack Trunks. Instead she stormed out of the room into the kitchen. Chi Chi scolded Trunks and followed her. Goten watched as his mother and 18 disappeared into the kitchen. Then he turned and looked at Trunks.  
  
"WTH?" he asked slowly as he sat down.  
  
Part 9: Dende's Palace  
  
(Capsule Corp: 5:53 p.m.)  
  
Trunks and Goten sat in silence for a few minutes then Trunks spoke.  
  
"Goten…what did I just do?"  
  
"You succeeded at pissing off the mother of your fiancée!" he said calmly. Trunks sighed.  
  
"Why did I say that?"  
  
"Cause you're an ass!"  
  
"GOTEN!"  
  
"Sorry! I'm trying to help you…hey, did you feel that?" asked Goten as he stood up. Trunks stood up, too.  
  
"Yeah. That was powerful…whatever it was." Trunks answered.  
  
A powerful ki raced threw the sky.  
  
"Huh? Do you feel that…now?" he asked slowly. Trunks nodded.  
  
"It's coming for the sky…Dende's Palace!" Goten and Trunks ran out of the door and took off into the sky. They raced to Dende's Lookout.  
  
(Dende's Lookout: 6:00 p.m.)  
  
Trunks and Goten landed on Dende's Lookout/Kami's Lookout. They looked around in hope of finding something. "It's gone what ever it was." sighed Trunks.  
  
"It's ki just disappeared!" said Goten. They walked around a little more. They entered the palace and looked around it.  
  
Goten walked over to one of the large closets and slowly pulled it open. Blood spilled from the closet on to his shoes as a body rolled over towards him. He looked down at the body. His heart stopped and his body froze.  
  
"Mr…Mr. Popo?" he screamed. He tried to run but only stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He couldn't take his eyes of the dead corpse lying on the floor. He could only do one thing…that was…faint.  
  
TBC… 


	5. Fright Fills The Room

…Bringing New Terror And Fright…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to blue fire! I'm glad you love my series!  
  
Chapter 5: Fright Fills The Room Up  
  
Part 10: "You don't think Chi Chi would be capable of killing anyone…do you?"  
  
(Capsule House: 6:04 p.m.)  
  
Bra opened the door to the Capsule House and walked in. She threw her stuff on the floor and sat on the couch.  
  
'I'm so tired!' she thought to her self as she stretched her arms and legs.  
  
"Bra…is that you?" asked a familiar voice. Bra stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh…hello Chi Chi, 18! What are you two doin here?" asked Bra.  
  
"I'm trying to keep 18 from going out there are killing Trunks." Said Chi Chi. Bra cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Trunks isn't here!" said Bra.  
  
"What? They left!" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"I guess so!" said Bra with a smile.  
  
"Bra, Vegeta wanted us to tell you to go to Red Planet when you got home!" said 18. Bra sighed.  
  
"Oh…ok! Well I'll see you guys later!" Bra turned and left the kitchen.  
  
'I'm too tried for all this walking.'  
  
(Red Planet: 6:29 p.m.)  
  
"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, Vegeta!" said Marron as she sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"For the 8th time…NO!" said Vegeta. Marron stood up and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, come on! He's starting to get jealous." Said Marron.  
  
"He has no real reason to be jealous. He obviously isn't worth it if he thinks that you're messing around with me…his own father."  
  
"I know Vegeta. But come on…I pretty sure you'd be jealous if Bulmia was always hanging around Yamcha for who-knows-what-reason."  
  
"But Yamcha isn't my father…"  
  
"Yes…but is his Bulmia's ex! He's just like you…he doesn't trust anyone. Come on, Vegeta. We need to tell him. And personally I think you should be the one to do it."  
  
"No! If the boy wants to know so bad he'd find out on his own." Marron just sighed and sat back down. But she stood right back up when she heard the bell on the front door ring.  
  
"I'll get it." She went into the front room.  
  
"Oh…hey Bra. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing…but I did hear my dad wanted me to come down here. Why?"  
  
"I don't know you're gonna have to ask him." said Marron as she lead Bra into the back room.  
  
"Hey daddy! What did you want?" asked Bra as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"I just didn't want you at the house by yourself with those that psychotic onna and 18." said Vegeta.  
  
"Come on daddy! You don't think Chi Chi would be capable of killing anyone…do you?" asked Bra as she looked around at the room.  
  
"I don't know. I barely talk to that onna." said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I'ma take a little nap cause I'm kinda tired." said Bra as she yawned.  
  
"Whatever." said Vegeta as he left the room.  
  
(Dende's Lookout: 6:35 p.m.)  
  
"I still don't get it, Trunks!" cried Goten. "Why would anyone want to kill Mr. Popo?"  
  
"I don't know. He must have known something…like who the murderer was or something like that. No one just up and kills someone like Mr. Popo without a 'good' reason." said Trunks.  
  
"Here. I found this one ground after you woke me up. It's something…a piece of paper, maybe." said Goten as he handed Trunks the bloody cloth.  
  
"I can't read it…unless…" Trunks began to ring out the cloth-like paper.  
  
"I hope this works." Trunks unrolled the cloth…but the words were smeared.  
  
"Dang!" yelled Goten.  
  
"I was really hoping that would work!" said Trunks as he stood up.  
  
"Let's just hope that wasn't anything important." said Goten as he stood up.  
  
TBC…  
  
Bad place to end I know…but I need to get another chapter of this out ASAP!!! Sorry 'bout the sp and gr errors!  
  
~SSJ Tokya 


End file.
